


all of the good boys act so good

by kinkyviktor (smallredboy)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Post-Coital, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/kinkyviktor
Summary: Alexander has a good time with his wife and his girlfriend.





	all of the good boys act so good

**Author's Note:**

> first hamilton smut and its fucking straight i hate myself. though not really because maria and eliza are in lesbians but the main act is very het. 
> 
> enjoy, though. i sure did enjoy writing this.

Alexander's gotten way too many comments on how he's wrong by dating two women at the same time. He's gotten way too many comments on how it's basically cheating, too many comments on how it's like he's going back to polygamous times.

(He doesn't tell them polygamy is a reality to this day in various countries. He doesn't tell them that besides his wife and his girlfriend he has a long-term boyfriend named John.)

Alexander doesn't care about their comments because, one, he absolutely loves being polyamorous, and two, because the sex (and the relationship in general, don't get him wrong) is fantastic.

Right now, he's laying on his back, a pillow beneath his ass so Maria has better access to his entrance. Eliza is near his mouth, squatting so he's almost touching her pussy with his mouth. She just shaved it and it smells refreshing, and Alexander just wants her to use his mouth to get off...

"Alexander," Eliza says softly, her hand wandering around his throat as Alexander lets out a whine. "Are you sure you want to do this?" It's never been anything hardcore, but they prefer to have consent head on.

"Yeah," Alexander nods, looking at Eliza from the awkward angle he's in. He sees her long black hair, her little to no makeup and her sincere smile. "I want this really bad, Eliza."

"Call me goddess from now on, alright, pet?" Eliza says, her voice so soft yet so domineering Alexander feels himself thrust his hips in an attempt to just get off. He feels Maria's hands stopping him and putting his hips down, and he groans.

"Baby boy, you're going to satisfy us, right?" Alexander looks up to see Maria in her sensual red lingerie and thick crimson lipstick and he just wants to feel her pound into him.

"Yes, mistress," Alexander says, swallowing his spit. He hears the lube bottle open and close before he lets his head fall down in the sheets again.

When Eliza's pussy is right up from him, resting in his mouth, he goes up to work. He licks and kisses and nibbles and he hears Eliza's delighted moans as she tries to stay in place by putting her hands on his shoulders and chest. He feels her nails move around his body, leaving little marks.

And then he feels a finger, two fingers enter him, and he represses a high pitched moan as he feels his long hair move around the bed. Maria's pace is relentless, opening him wide for her cock. He feels her add a third finger and how she ghosts around his prostate, how he feels like all the nerves in his body are on fire.

He tries to lick Eliza's clit, quick strokes and impatient kitten licks before he loses control of himself. He's eating her out while letting out small moans as he feels Maria pull away. Eliza's hands grab onto his shoulders and he feels how they mark down into his skin.

It's exquisite, and when he feels Maria's cock line up with his ass he sighs in an attempt to relax. Eliza seems to notice because she pulls away for a few seconds, looking at his face with enormous adoration before he splits in a holler. Maria is fucking him.

"Mistress, o-oh, your cock," he says incoherently, his entire body shaking as he tries to take Eliza's thigh and put himself back to work. Maria doesn't keep thrusting into him, though, and he's growing impatient. He feels how he's leaking precum and he breathes elaboratedly.

"Beg for it, baby," she tells him, and with only a feel of her hand wrapping around his cock Alexander knows he's in deep shit. She jerks him off tortuously slow, making him let out muffled moans that don't come out quite sensically.

 _Beg, beg, beg_ , he thinks, and he finds ridiculous how the only people who can leave him speechless like this are his partners. "Please, mistress, please!" he lets out as she gains speed with her strokes. "Fuck me, make me your whore, I n-need you and—"

"And who, darling?" Eliza chimes in with an adventurous smile and Alexander sees how wet her pussy is from just a side glance.

"And you, goddess, I need you," he breathes, and Eliza seems to be satisfied with that answer because she puts herself really near his face. "Can I...?" he's about to ask if he can eat her out when a moan rippled through him, as Maria starts fucking him again.

"You may, pet," Eliza tells him with an adoring smile. Alexander licks and makes shapes into her cunt, and Eliza moans with a bit of passion as her back arches.

Maria, meanwhile, keeps thrusting into him, her strap-on only pounding into his ass more than a real cock has ever. Alexander lets out small moans into Eliza's pussy, his entire body quivering as Maria jerks him off.

Eliza pulls away when she notices the hints of that he's near his climax; his blown wide pupils and his elaborated breath and his quivering. Maria slows down as soon as she notices how she pulls away. "Do you want to cum, our servant?"

 _Our_ , Alexander repeats in the amidst of his drunk in love and lust state. He's theirs, entirely— theirs to fuck and entertain themselves with. "Yes," he says.

Maria chuckles and Alexander notices how she exchanges a meaningful look with her girlfriend before she goes back to him. "Baby boy, I'm afraid you aren't going to cum right now."

"But—!" Alexander opens his mouth and starts speaking like he's always done, too loud and too fast. "I deserve it, I did what you wanted, I—" he's about to continue until he sees Maria pull away completely from his rear and get in all fours in the bed. "W-Wha...?"

Then, he feels Maria's lips wrapped around his cock, and he _screams_. With the need to cum, with the overwhelming feeling of being sucked off, or maybe it's just that Eliza puts her fingers on his mouth immediately after and tells him to suck.

He suckles into Eliza's fingers, feeling vaguely embarrassed and humiliated by this. It's by that when, as Maria sucks him off, she adds a finger inside him. It's all too much. He tries to say something with Eliza's fingers in his mouth, but it's impossible.

"Aw, cat got your tongue, baby boy?" Eliza teases, and Alexander turns red by the mere teasing. "He's adorable." The man keeps sucking on her fingers, feeling how full of spit they're getting, and he hopes she gets them off his mouth soon.

Maria keeps licking at the head of his dick and fingering him and Alexander is about to lose it. In some moment she pulls away from his cock and concentrates on fingering him, which only makes him harder. "You're such a perfect toy when you're silent like that, Alexander..." Maria tells him, voice quiet yet full of herself.

Alexander has this deeply rooted need to defend himself— after all, his rivals have ridiculed him because he's an immigrant and an orphan since he came into the political scene. He wants to prove himself worthy. But it's not the same here— he doesn't have to tell Maria he's as worthy as them even though he wasn't born in the States.

He feels the need to defend himself by showing her that he can be a good toy, a good property for her and Eliza. It kind of embarrasses him, but this need to prove himself has come handy at various times.

Eliza seems to get the gist of the look in his eyes because she gets her fingers off him. Alexander sits down, pulling away from Maria and her fingers. It stings for a second, the sudden lack of intrusion down in his ass. "Maria," he says.

"What do you have to call me, servant?" she snaps.

"Sorry."

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry, mistress." He feels hot with shame and he squirms as he feels his cock hard between his legs, pleading to cum all over himself and the sheets.

"Prove that you're worthy without having to be silenced, our little toy."

"I'll stay quiet, mistress, as long as you wish me to be. I'll do whatever you want me to." His voice is certain but his face is not as he feels his hands shake. He needs to get off, he needs to cum.

"Alright, then," Eliza pipes in, and Alexander looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Her hands travel down his body and she puts herself on his lap before she starts to suck on his neck, leaving visible hickeys. "You'll wear a butt plug for a week the whole day, then, to prove you're worthy."

"And you won't speak unless we permit you around the house."

Alexander feels himself start to leak actual cum by being pressured, by being ordered around, and he feels his face go beet red. "Yes, mistress, yes, my goddess."

"Very good, pet," Eliza tells him. Alexander feels how she sits down next to him and kisses his cheek as her hand wraps around his cock. She strokes quick and fast until he sees white for a few seconds, his body shaking as white spills right over his wife's hand.

"A-ah," he breathes, high-pitched and worn out. "Thank you." His pupils are blown wide and he looks tired out of his mind. He doesn't even say anything when Eliza puts her fingers full of his cum next to his face, how he cleans them up without a second thought.

Maria gets up and kisses Eliza through and through (Alexander notices the slight bite of the other's lip, how their tongues meddle, and he feels full inside). He also notices how Maria's fingers slip inside Eliza and how she moans into her mouth until she shakes and cums. When they're done Maria heads out to the kitchen of their big house in the middle of New York City.

Alexander sighs as he stretches before Eliza steals a kiss from him. "I love you, Alex; Maria went to get hot cocoa."

"I know," Alexander says, nodding as he goes to get some pajamas he can wear. He gets boxers and a plain, old white t-shirt he puts on quick. He sits down in the spacious sofa before Eliza sits down at his side.

"You were so lovely just now," she comments, her voice charged with sleep as she snuggles up next to him. "Your moans were so perfect."

"You were _muffling_ them," Alexander protests, but there's a genuine, idiotic smile on his factions.

"I wanted to get off!" Eliza says as she shoves him aside.

Maria gets to the living room with three cups of hot chocolate and the fireplace in front of them really making it feel like a familiar, feel-good movie. She gives one to each of them and sits down at Eliza's side, kissing her neck and playing with her hair.

"I never thought you'd voluntarily want to shut up," Maria jokes before she takes a sip of her cocoa. It tastes bitter yet sweet, and Alexander knows this as soon as he takes a quick sip.

"I have my priorities sorted," Alexander replies, looking at Maria from Eliza's side. Eliza is starting to fall asleep, her eyes closed tight.

"You mean arguing with Jefferson til dawn but being quiet in the bedroom?" Maria teases, wriggling her eyebrows for just a second. She seems aware of how attractive Jefferson seems to her boyfriend, and it's really not fair.

"That makes it sound bad," Alexander reproaches. He doesn't like Jefferson as a person _at all_ , but his curly hair and his bright purple jacket are just... too good.

Maria laughs before she gets up and lets Eliza lay down in the sofa with a small blanket. She kisses her lips and says goodnight quietly before sitting down next to Alexander.

"She's so pretty," he murmurs.

"I know, right?" Maria says. "She's absolutely stunning."

"I'm glad I'm married to her."

"And I'm glad I'm dating her." Maria is grinning as she tells him this and Alexander is glad he's never been the jealous type. John's a different story, but he's been trying to sort that out.

Alexander giggles before kissing Maria softly, their kiss soft and nervous and too innocent for what they just did. Alexander puts his hand down into Maria's panties. "Can I do this? You didn't get off."

"Definitely," Maria says with a smile.

Alexander puts his fingers inside Maria and thrusts clumsily, feeling her thrust her pelvis into nothing and let out soft groans before he feels something in his hand. "That was quick."

"I was frustrated, okay," Maria replies, growing embarrassed. "Let's sleep here, next to Eliza."

"Alright!" Alexander responda with a huge smile, and before he knows it he's spooning with Maria. He remembers thinking about cheating on Eliza with her until he came across polyamory and managed to make it work. It still feels like a dream come true.

Alexander, before that, takes his phone and makes a quick checkup with his other boyfriend, who currently lives in South Carolina. Long-distance when you're already living with your partners in a house is even worse than the usual, but Alexander copes with it.

John says he's okay and Alexander tells him good night after a hundred heart emojis. He turns his phones off and goes down to sleep.

He's so lucky to have such amazing romantic partnera.


End file.
